In general, intraoral radiography is performed to obtain information about teeth in the oral cavity of a patient in a dental clinic, etc. Further, intraoral radiography is performed by placing an intra-oral sensor in the oral cavity of the patient and projecting X-rays from an external radiography device onto the oral cavity of the patient.
Further, in the related art, an intra-oral sensor is referred to as an oral sensor, and is configured to include: a sensing unit that generates an electrical signal in accordance with radiation decrement of X-rays projected onto the oral cavity and converts X-rays to X-ray projection data about the oval cavity; a communication module for transmission of the projection data converted in the sensing unit; and a communication cable that is connected to the communication module.
Further, the communication cable of the intra-oral sensor is configured to transmit the projection data by being connected to a computing device such as a personal computer.
Further, the projection data is transmitted wirelessly through a Wi-Fi unit by connecting the communication cable of the intra-oral sensor to the Wi-Fi unit rather than to the computing device directly in a wired manner.
Meanwhile, in the conventional intra-oral sensor, high tension strength is imposed on the communication cable in accordance with movement of the intra-oral sensor when performing the intra-oral radiography, so there occurs a problem in that an electrical connection part between the sensing unit and the communication cable is damaged or the sensing unit and the communication cable are separated from each other, thereby causing communication interruption therebetween.
Further, since the conventional intra-oral sensor requires that the communication cable be frequently bent while using, cracks are caused in the conjunction part between the sensing unit and the communication cable, so there has been a problem of the sensing unit and the communication cable separating over time.
Further, when the number of intraoral radiographs is increased and when the tension strength for insertion into the oral cavity is increased, separation between the sensing unit and the communication cable increases, so there is a problem of reducing lifespan of the intra-oral sensor and requiring extra cost for purchasing an additional intra-oral sensor.
Further, the intra-oral sensor is for use on a plurality of patients so sterilization is a matter of importance. Generally, sterilization is implemented by cleaning or by using an additional sterilizing device so there is a problem of an increase in time and cost for sterilization.
Meanwhile, generally the projection data radiographed by the intra-oral sensor is displayed by being transmitted to a computer system of an operator through a picture archiving and communication system (PACS). In particular, when radiographing several small regions of several teeth in the oral cavity, there is a problem that it is difficult to distinguish whether stored projection data is data for an upper jaw or a lower jaw or to recognize which tooth is represented by the projection data.